<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC】The Point of No Return/吾心一去不返 by veronica_tao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668015">【EC】The Point of No Return/吾心一去不返</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao'>veronica_tao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Erik has Issues, Historical References, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Erik, Sexy Times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>19岁离家出走的查查来到铸钢厂工作。在这里他要与很辣的某人来一场命中注定的离奇邂逅。这一次，他究竟会收获怎么样的爱和成长呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【EC】The Point of No Return/吾心一去不返</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>车有/微剧情向/角色成长/原脑洞见合集/狼叔倾情客串工头</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十九岁的Charles Xavier决定离开家。<br/>那天他乘着夜色从西彻斯特庄园翻墙逃走，一个小小的皮质手提包里有所有他需要用到的东西。</p>
<p>按照旁人对他的规划，他现在应该在英国牛津上大学才对。</p>
<p>这种叛逆的行为来自于他青春期一系列的心理变化。比如说，他早就厌恶了别人给他贴的“品学兼优”标签。。<br/>Charles对完美的人生计划兴趣平平，从他在收到那封入学通知书的时候便是如此。</p>
<p>也是在那个时候，Charles开始意识到，上大学对他来说好像并不是什么紧要的事情，高中无所事事的生活和大学脱节总感觉太多，他觉得还没准备好。<br/>他得先做点什么更有意义的事才行，比如去体验生活，或者去拥有一段刻骨铭心的感情。</p>
<p>于是，他现在的首要目标是要先成长为一个大人。</p>
<p>在他19岁生日过了两个月的时候，他一个人坐火车来到新泽西州，来到一家名不见经传的炼钢厂打工。</p>
<p>Charles明明可以选择不那么危险的工作，比如去教书或者做个打字的小文员。不过这些都太普通了，满足不了他骨子里对危险刺激的好奇。</p>
<p>阳光明媚的星期三上午，年轻的Charles Xavier手里攥着一封推荐信---他给他自己写了一封，站在厂房门口。在那里他见到了威廉·史崔克先生，这家炼钢厂最大的投资方，股份主要持有人。</p>
<p>为了避免他把关注点放在那封假的推荐信上，Charles把谈话的重点放在了史崔克先生的炼钢厂和竞争对手最近的较量上。他先前特意对这一点做了研究，加上他的伶牙俐齿，一切顺利。</p>
<p>“你还算是个有眼力见的年轻人。”史崔克叼着雪茄，把推荐信一把塞还给他，挥了挥拳头，“很多人根本不懂现在市场上是靠什么在说话！”</p>
<p>这家炼钢厂算是在战争时期赚的盆满钵满，本来用工要求已经有所提高。不过他的机智已经为他自己赢得了“游乐场”的门票。</p>
<p>史崔克先生长得矮小，几乎比Charles还要矮了，但是这不妨碍他在所有人面前趾高气扬。</p>
<p>原来是只有资本家才配给人写推荐信。既然来了，Charles已经做好了进入血汗工厂的准备。也许是有点年轻人的轻狂莽撞，他觉得那也是会很有意思的。</p>
<p>Charles在史崔克先生的带领下走进厂房，立马被眼前繁忙的景象惊呆了：灰黑的盛钢桶，冒着大量蒸汽的鼓风炉，金红橙黄的融化金属在铸造浇筑场里流动，还有错综复杂的钢铁管道盘筑在他们上方。</p>
<p>这一幕彻底地刻在了他的脑子里。</p>
<p>耳边的汽笛在不断鸣响，Charles觉得很热。</p>
<p>窗外巨大的起落架将铁矿石送上履带，嗡嗡地作响，这一切使他感到自己的渺小。</p>
<p>但Charles没有反悔，Charles已经打定注意要把自己的游戏进行到底。</p>
<p>一些工人们对这个新来的小伙感到好奇，纷纷上前围观。这些人大多是血气方刚、身材魁梧的年轻小伙。</p>
<p>22岁、24岁、26岁，好像还有一个42岁的老伙计。</p>
<p>Charles在他们脑中扫过一圈，在他们的浅表意识里搜索一些工厂的基本信息。</p>
<p>唉，他们中的大部分人都过着两点一线的生活，都很无聊。</p>
<p>Charles的目光此刻在一个高大的男人身上停住了，他没有参与围观，而是呆在他的岗位上做着他该做的活儿。</p>
<p>黄色的头盔，蓝灰色的石棉外套，背带裤，放在肩头的一条白色毛巾......呃，还有几乎完美的身材线条。他很壮硕，白色湿透的的衬衫里隐约透着肉色的壮实胸肌。此刻他戴着工作手套，正在用手腕擦着额头上的汗，并最后潇洒地擦在了他的牛仔裤上。他是负责开启高炉阀门和操纵炉子的工人，这里最辛苦的工种之一。</p>
<p>简直火辣。</p>
<p>彼时他在其他工友的脑子里读出了劝告的意味，好像在说：“别招惹他，他是个危险的家伙。”</p>
<p>为什么不要招惹他？那么看来这个Erik Lensherr先生好像蛮有意思的。<br/>之前说过了，Charles最喜欢的就是危险。</p>
<p>Erik的身材明显很适合用来做这种差事。他是这里最健壮的男人之一。<br/>这具躯体是浑然天成的，不带什么刻意，很纯粹，很具有力量。说是有人会第一眼就为他沉沦好像一点也不为过。</p>
<p>Charles突然失去了在他脑子里探索下去的欲望，这个有神秘感的男人助长了他的好奇心。</p>
<p>他更想让他变成一件未拆封的礼物，一点一点地在日后的生活中呈现给自己。这样做其乐无穷。</p>
<p>这位Lensherr先生现在正好对上了他蓝色的眸子。<br/>“Charles Xavier。你好。”没有什么防备，是充满轻松愉快的年轻人语调。<br/>他主动伸出手，和这个他格外感兴趣的人打了一个招呼。<br/>“Erik Lensherr。叫我Erik就行了。”</p>
<p>Charles弱小的身板吸引了Erik的注意力。这小子好像还挺有些胆量。</p>
<p>“小家伙, 感觉热吗？”<br/>突如其来的问候把Charles从入迷的状态里吓了一跳。<br/>“什么？噢，当然感觉热了。”Charles心不在焉地回答道。</p>
<p>热的有一部分原因可能是因为他眼前的这个男人很辣，Charles感觉自己有点被冲昏了头脑。</p>
<p>“现在是上午，到了下午，如果没有合适的鞋子，就等着被地面的温度烫坏吧。”Erik警惕起来，他的话干净利落，“你的鞋明显不合适，跟我来。”</p>
<p>Charles感到受宠若惊。<br/>Erik把手上的活停了一停，一只粗粝的手拉着他一起走到铸钢厂外面。</p>
<p>微风很舒服，比闷热的厂房好多了。Charles心情不错。</p>
<p>Erik在厂房外堆满矿渣铁屑的野地里蹲下身，脱下Charles的帆布鞋，让穿着白袜子的Charles双脚踩在一边柔软些的草坪上。他找来一些轮胎皮和缆线作为垫材，加高了Charles的鞋底，又弄了一些皮革使Charles尽可能感觉舒服。</p>
<p>由于史崔克先生常年克扣他们的防护物资，很多炼钢厂的老人都是这样过来的。久而久之，这儿有个不成文的规矩，他们喜欢让新来的尝些苦头，让他们在犯错中学习。</p>
<p>而他今天对Charles网开一面。<br/>不知道Erik Lensherr 先生是不是不舍得让他“新朋友”柔软细嫩的脚底被烫破呢。</p>
<p>类似的事在这个厂子里原先是没有过的。<br/>Charles无意中听说，Erik平时是个狠角色，而且连工头都要畏他三分。他从不容忍犯错，他若凶狠地一瞪某个正在开小差的人，便足以把人吓得胆破心惊，仿佛他们不远处投下的铁水就要向那人头上撒去。</p>
<p>这种对工作极端严苛的人，在这个铸钢厂里不是工头却胜似工头。</p>
<p>“你这封信，是伪造的吧？” Erik在为Charles整理鞋带时瞟见了塞在他裤子口袋里的信，眼神中闪过一丝狐疑。<br/>他发现了，Charles开始紧张起来，自己刚刚有点轻敌了。</p>
<p>“看的出来，你年纪挺小，今年大概只有18岁？或者19？不能更多了。而且不是什么普通人吧。”</p>
<p>Erik感受到了那只皮包里的庄园钥匙和Xavier家族的火漆印章。那是这个狡猾机灵的小家伙给自己留的后路。</p>
<p>“你也不过就比我大四岁。”Charles顶嘴到，他有点不服气。</p>
<p>Erik比看起来聪明的多，而且是Charles完全意料不到的。他以为自己只不过是遇到了一个普通的肌肉猛男，但事实却是让他惊喜，他居然在这里遇到了一个和自己水平旗鼓相当的人。</p>
<p>他是一个能力者。从某种程度上来说，他也在掩盖自己的身份。所以Charles并不担心他会向史崔克先生告发自己。<br/>他与Erik共享了自己的记忆画面。</p>
<p>这种奇奇怪怪的关系现在居然把他们的命运牵扯到一起了。<br/>很有意思。这精彩绝伦的剧情让Charles更想看看这一切最后要如何收场，自己会不会玩火自焚。</p>
<p>Charles看得出他瞳孔里的震惊，同时又觉得疯狂地赌上这一切简直是乐趣无穷的。</p>
<p>“想不到，你还挺叛逆的。这骗人的滋味好吗？”Erik话里有几分笑，也有几分担忧。</p>
<p>“这不有你罩着我吗？”Charles得意地用手肘蹭了蹭Erik的胳膊。<br/>“哼。”<br/>Erik露出一个“拿你没办法”的苦笑。这个时候他的嘴角是弯弯的，很好看，像Charles每天晚上在西彻斯特庄园发呆时所看见的月亮。</p>
<p>“嘿，伙计，给我好好盯着这个小兔崽子，别闯什么祸。”<br/>真正的工头Logan看见两人在厂房外的一幕，对Erik说道。</p>
<p>“放心。我会好好照看他。”Erik重读了照看两字，他好像很关心这个小家伙。</p>
<p>言归正传，史崔克先生给Charles安排的工作是检测浇筑场里已经融化的钢铁。具体就是用一个长的铁质舀勺从浇筑场里随机取样，在一个小小的锻造台上用长柄铁锤敲成形，检测它的质量是否达标。</p>
<p>这份工作比Erik的容易多了，但也绝对谈不上轻松。Charles是个富家子弟，小臂的力量明显缺乏，也没有人训练他要如何做。</p>
<p>“挺滑稽的。”<br/>Erik第一次见到戴着头罩的Charles时如是说。那个头罩对他来说太大了，至少要像他那样的壮汉才能与之相称。<br/>Charles在头罩里显得很娇小，让人充满保护欲。<br/>融化铁渣冒的热气几乎遮住了他的视线。但Charles明显感觉的到，Erik在偷偷分神用能力帮他。</p>
<p>“Charles, 你听我说，高炉附近的蒸汽很危险，如果你要穿越工厂的炉子，一定要叫上我和你一起走。”<br/>“嗯。”他敷衍地答道。</p>
<p>Charles不觉得这是什么重要的安全提示，他反而自恋地觉得这是Erik为了陪在他身边故意找的借口。</p>
<p>过了几个星期的一个下午，史崔克小姐来这里视察，和她的父亲，威廉·史崔克一起。<br/>Charles松了一口气，至少在下午，他有了偷懒的机会。</p>
<p>“大家辛苦了。”史崔克小姐很漂亮，她今年21岁，穿着及膝的裙子，有着过肩的卷发和美丽的眼睛，今天她为炼钢厂的工人们带来了一些松饼。</p>
<p>史崔克先生就是一个贪得无厌的资本家，他本人肯定不屑于这样做。只不过他不好意思拂了女儿的面子。<br/>值得注意的是，她亲手把篮子交到了Erik手后才转身离开。</p>
<p>Charles感觉的到史崔克小姐好像特别在意Erik。看见史崔克小姐向Erik倾注去的目光，他莫名地感到难过，在他没有来这里之前，史崔克小姐是不是一直是这样做的呢？</p>
<p>这个男人好像的确很吸睛。Charles现在有点吃味。</p>
<p>“收工。”Logan挥了挥手，示意大家可以去不远的的草坪享用啤酒和松饼。</p>
<p>Charles坐到了Erik边上，共享一条大理石长椅。</p>
<p>Charles对松饼没什么兴趣。准确地说，他不大愿意吃竞争对手给他送来的食物。<br/>他现在目不转睛地盯着啤酒。</p>
<p>“你还不到21岁，现在喝酒是违法的。”Erik一把拉住想伸手去拿啤酒的Charles，转而把焦香诱人的松饼递到他的面前。</p>
<p>从他来到这个工厂开始，嫌弃他那张稚嫩的脸的不在少数。Charles不是很介意这个，但他的确很想快点长大，长大到....长大到足够去捅破那层情感的窗户纸。</p>
<p>Charles忽然计上心来，将杯中Erik特意为他准备的冰水一饮而尽。<br/>好戏开始了。<br/>“咳咳.....咳咳咳。”Charles在Erik转过身来的时候突然往嘴里恶狠狠地塞了一大块松饼，同时捂住自己的脖子，掐的自己面色泛红，假装自己被噎住了。</p>
<p>“你刚刚究竟干了什么......还噎着么？”<br/>Erik显然急了，他把Charles轻轻搂进怀里，有节奏地拍着他的背，试图让他好受一点。</p>
<p>演技不错。那杯金黄色泛着诱人泡沫的液体已经近在他手边了，就等Erik为他亲自送上。</p>
<p>“实在没办法这也勉强可以喝吧，你要是被噎住......Logan恐怕又要算到我头上。”Erik看见Charles杯中的水已经空了，于是连忙递上了他自己的啤酒杯。</p>
<p>Charles心里在偷乐，这样一来，他不仅打破了Erik那“自以为是”的原则，还博取了他的全部关注，这样他就不会去惦念刚刚的史崔克小姐了。</p>
<p>而且，喝到啤酒就“证明”他长大了。Charles对自己那套青少年荒谬绝伦的逻辑自信满满。</p>
<p>Erik紧张极了，所谓“Logan会找他算账”只是个借口。他现在额头上全是汗，身上汗衫比在高炉附近湿透得还要厉害，心脏直跳。</p>
<p>咕咚咕咚。他稍微喝了一点就停下了。</p>
<p>Charles完全没有想过，酒这种东西不仅带些辛辣的味道，而且还是苦的。<br/>这完全不是他想象中那样，他以前在庄园的地窖里见过珍藏多年的波尔多葡萄酒，自然而然地以为葡萄酒尝起来应该是葡萄汁的味道，那么啤酒也不会差到那里去。<br/>可是他大错特错。这让他稍微感到有点失望。</p>
<p>但是这还是很值。在他嘴唇接触到那冰凉液体的那一刻他的某种愿望已经被满足了。<br/>而且喝到的是Erik的啤酒杯，这种一点点的占有使他更高兴了。</p>
<p>见到Charles不再感到痛苦，Erik愁眉舒展。</p>
<p>之后的几个月里，工友们逐渐对Charles产生了敌意和不满。<br/>不仅是因为他的工作大部分都是Erik帮他完成，而且Erik对这个小家伙额外的关心也总是让人心生妒意。</p>
<p>人们的愤世嫉俗可以理解，大家都是要养家糊口的，凭什么Charles可以不出力而拿到和大家一样的工资？</p>
<p>这份敌意连带着牵涉到了Erik。那天，一位工友故意把他的扳手扔进了盛有沸腾金属的盛钢桶里。</p>
<p>所有人都以为那次是炼钢厂地震了，钢制的屋顶被掀到变形，几乎每个人的工具都在一声巨响后被摔得七零八落。</p>
<p>他们不明白，这是属于磁控者的愤怒。</p>
<p>不过Erik后来还是在天黑前徒步去几公里外的小镇买了一把扳手，他现在不敢“实名制”地在工厂搞出太大的动静，怕连累Charles也被开除。<br/>不知道什么时候起，Erik开始意识到自己对那个少年产生了一些难以言说的感情，并且感受到除了他对弱小者天然产生的保护欲之外，还有一些其他的东西。</p>
<p>这些“无聊的人”还挺会找麻烦的，Charles心想。</p>
<p>矛盾总有爆发的一天。</p>
<p>要不是老工友Logan出面调解，这个可怜的小家伙恐怕就要被人拖到角落里揍一顿了。</p>
<p>Erik不怕和他们正面硬碰硬地干起来，只是怕他们又伤害Charles,或者偷偷给他使绊子。<br/>至少在炼钢厂里，一点小问题都是致命的。</p>
<p>从此之后，Erik不仅当面向工友们保证会完成Charles的所有工作，还总是主动把咖啡和面包让给别的工友，帮他们打力所能及的下手。但即便如此，Erik还是难逃歧视和无处不在的揶揄。</p>
<p>也许是终于有一天可以集体欺负这个平时一向威严的大块头了，工友们对Erik的作弄变本加厉。</p>
<p>这显得很没胆量，不是Erik一贯的作风，但是为了Charles，他可以忍。</p>
<p>对工友的承诺说着容易做着难，Erik要不是有超能力帮忙，就快要被繁重的工作压垮了。</p>
<p>一个星期后的一天中午，Erik被突然前来的史崔克小姐叫到了外面。</p>
<p>“兰谢尔先生。”她有些羞涩地低下头，语气很温和。<br/>“中午好，史崔克小姐。”Erik一手撑着门框，他的安全帽还没有脱下。<br/>”别那么见外，叫我莉娅就好。你可否给我一个表明心意的机会？”她有点茫然不知所措，紧张地一直盯着自己的高跟鞋。</p>
<p>只要Erik愿意抓住这个机会，他现在马上就可以离开那个一直给他找麻烦的小家伙。不仅不用没日没夜地照顾他，还可以立马拥有安逸的生活。</p>
<p>可是他犹豫了。Erik回想起Charles第一次被工厂的钳子割破下颚，护士给他上麻药时嘴唇也连着失去知觉。缝针都过程看起来很疼，但那时候的Charles居然在担心，麻药的药效万一没有过去，他就亲吻不到喜欢的人了。</p>
<p>谁是他喜欢的那个人？Erik在心里思考一个貌似和现状完全无关的问题。他不得不承认，他的心里已经被一个人占据了。</p>
<p>“小姐，承蒙您的抬爱。但我工作粗贱，自知远远配不上，您值得更好的。而且，我恐怕自己已经心有所属。”<br/>话从口出，Erik决定顺从本心。<br/>即使他知道Charles所说的那个“喜欢的人”也不一定是指自己。</p>
<p>“那么既然这样......请你一定要珍惜你心里的那一位，兰榭尔先生。”</p>
<p>她转身跑开了，之后的表情无迹可寻。<br/>Erik向她离去的背影挥手告别。<br/>她没有继续纠缠下去，史崔克小姐是一个胸襟宽阔，懂事理的姑娘。也许今天她会哭的撕心裂肺，但是第二天她就应该启程去寻找自己的幸福，去遇见适合的人。</p>
<p>Erik很敬佩史崔克小姐，任何付出爱意的人都应该被尊重，一位哲人曾说过，“去爱永远比被爱伟大”。<br/>但史崔克小姐需要门当户对的婚姻，自己给不了她想要的生活。在这个时代，这全都是为了她好。</p>
<p>Charles知道了这件事，也明白了Erik在这件事里的立场。<br/>他回想起史崔克小姐以前几乎每两个星期就会给Erik写信。这让Charles心烦意乱过一阵子，他甚至私自地藏掉过其中的一两封。<br/>他想着，不，这还不够，他要一点点蚕食掉Erik的心，使他完完全全地为自己所有。<br/>Erik似乎对那个女人没有多大兴趣，连回信也只草草地写过几封。<br/>但是这份爱给Charles的安全感还是不够。他很听Erik亲口承认。</p>
<p>现在，他觉得自己并没有真正长大。<br/>Charles不想再做只会傻傻等人爱、等人照顾的家伙，不然Erik可能只会把自己仅仅当作一个需要照看的麻烦精。<br/>他需要等待机会主动出击，给对方更成熟的爱。</p>
<p>他意识到一件很重要的事，学会爱与责任，站在别人的立场去思考问题，而不是干些什么偷喝啤酒的蠢事，才是真正意义上的成长。</p>
<p>Charles不打算责怪排挤他的工友们，站在他们的角度想，这只是一种人之常情。相反，他决定用自己的实际行动帮助工友们，与他们和解，改变他们的生活现状。其中就包括先用他的能力与其他人构成精神上的联结。</p>
<p>Charles还不知道怎么运用自己的能力，他以前只会用读心的本领玩些穷极无聊的小把戏，比如在出逃时“瞒天过海”，或者在史崔克视察时营造他在认真工作的幻象。</p>
<p>现在，他需要通过这种方式深入地了解他们，了解工人们的需求。</p>
<p>Charles发现，没有足够的工作防护和不合理的轮休时间是这座铸钢厂的最大问题。他利用自己的说理天赋，结合对工人组织的了解，给美国劳工联合会（A.F.of L.）写了一封情真意切的信，积极地鼓动炼钢厂的工人们投入到争取劳动权利的运动中。史崔克先生受到了应得的惩罚，工作的条件得到了很大的改善。</p>
<p>这样一来，Charles立刻得到了所有人的喜爱，工友们放下敌意与成见，开始友好地待他，甚至会开始帮助他完成一些粗重的活。</p>
<p>但是这还不够。Charles还有一件事要做。</p>
<p>新泽西的田间夜晚有萤火虫和漫天的繁星。<br/>初夏的空气里漂浮着几分燥热，Erik这天没有在他的房间里，而是在工厂的楼顶慢慢地踱步、散心。他今天看起来好像有点心事。</p>
<p>不过既然这是个浪漫的夜晚，Charles觉得试探他的时机到了。</p>
<p>“你工作累了？”少年的声音在里Erik几米远的地方响起，他打算先从这种不痛不痒的问题开始。<br/>“不是。”</p>
<p>“炼钢厂的其他人惹你烦心？”<br/>“没有。”</p>
<p>“你还爱着史崔克小姐？”<br/>Charles心里的醋意在翻涌，即使他知道Erik拒绝史崔克小姐已经是几个星期前的事情了。<br/>“不可能。”</p>
<p>三个否定整整齐齐地排列在他面前。</p>
<p>“那你喜欢我？”<br/>“......”<br/>Erik愣住了三秒。他忽然转过头去，一步上前把背后的Charles抱进怀里，埋进自己的胸膛。这让Charles始料未及。</p>
<p>“我想是的。”吐字一清一楚。<br/>Charles注视这他认真无比的面庞，这是一张让人陷入爱情的脸。<br/>是吧，他终于承认了。<br/>这个表白让他喜极而泣。Charles到底是个心思细腻情感饱满的少年。<br/>Erik心跳在加速，他用手掌抚住他的脸，确保Charles那张纯情少年的脸面向自己。<br/>一个长长的吻，带着暗恋多时终于互表心意的热烈与深切。<br/>他不舍得放手，直到Charles感觉快喘不过气才将他推开。Charles后悔在刚刚怀疑过Erik对自己的情感。</p>
<p>晚上，Erik从热气氤氲的淋浴间出来，上半身赤裸。他看见杯子里有一团东西。<br/>掀开一看，是趴在自己被窝里赖着不走的Charles。<br/>而且，他好像没有穿衣服。Erik没感受到Charles身上有什么金属物件。</p>
<p>“玩够了没？”Erik把被子放下，故意背过身去，假装看不见那乖乖趴着的、叫人垂涎欲滴的酮体，好像在暗自发笑。</p>
<p>“没有。”被子从Charles光滑的身上滑落，他纵身一跃，一下从后面跳到Erik坚实的背上。<br/>勾在他胸前的双手不安分地抚摸着他坚硬的胸前肌肉。这对体态娇小的Charles很容易，他今天要的就是勾引这个已经对他动心的男人，他早就计划好的。<br/>Erik反手抓住Charles白白细细的胳膊，一下把他顶到床上，压在身下。他直勾勾地盯着他迷人的蓝眼睛，就像Charles在车间初遇时他对自己做的那样。他是一辈子甩不掉这个家伙了。<br/>Charles的那张脸有奇妙的魔力，下巴上的凹痕让他看起来委屈兮兮，但是又能恰到好处地勾人欲火焚身。也许这就是表达爱意的最高级。</p>
<p>“你个调皮的家伙”，Erik用手指轻刮了一下Charles的鼻头，“让我猜猜，你是吃软还是吃硬呢？”那个壮实的男人解开了自己的皮带，在挑逗中蠢蠢欲动。</p>
<p>Charles是个成年人了，自然要学着像个成年人一样好好去享受这种事。此刻Erik这个贪得无厌的家伙正在轻咬吮吸着自己胸前的两团红晕。</p>
<p>Charles的手“不小心”摸到Erik下体的一个鼓包，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑。他知道Erik今天肯定会好好在床上“服务”自己。</p>
<p>“你还记不记得，我说过只有在我带着你的情况下，你才可以顺利通过那间火热滚烫的厂房？”Erik抵着身下人的脖子，在他耳边低声问。<br/>“唔......”</p>
<p>这的确是个很妙的比喻。</p>
<p>Erik一如既往的火辣，他从某个角度来说是铸钢厂锻造出的男人，坚硬无比。</p>
<p>晚上高炉不开工，但对Charles来说，他感到热极了。<br/>那是欲望在升温，一场情欲与体液的纠缠无可避免，这两个人都陶醉其中。</p>
<p>Charles第一次经历这般激烈的情事，日后回想起这段体验，即使是在梦中也可以让他笑着醒来。他过去是如此渴望着这一切。<br/>睡到这个男人让Charles感觉一切都值得了。就算他是被睡的那个。</p>
<p>第二天一早，Charles听见工友在他背后指指点点，各各脸上带着笑意。<br/>肯定他们昨天晚上弄得太大声了，工人的宿舍普遍隔音不好。</p>
<p>稍微有点羞耻，但是大方地承认好像也没有什么不可以。Charles想得意地昭告所有人，这个男人是我的了。</p>
<p>“给我好好宠着这个小崽子。还有，你们晚上都要注意身体啊。”Logan大力地拍着这位熟伙计的肩膀。<br/>“放心。”Erik笑着答到。</p>
<p>纵欲过度？他们还不需要考虑这个，他巴不得和Charles多缠绵一会儿。</p>
<p>故事的后来，也就是工人运动后的一段时间，史崔克小姐为她自己争取来了上大学的权利，她在大学交了一位愿意全心全意为她付出的男友，他们彼此相爱。而Erik Lensherr先生，则是变成了她情窦初开、不谙世事时喜欢过的人中的其中一位。</p>
<p>而Charles主动提出离开铸钢厂，去英国读大学，在那里他会接受他所需要的教育。<br/>他的心里现在已经有着他所需要准备的一切，爱，勇敢，与责任。<br/>当然也包括令他昼思夜想的Erik，Charles把他捧在心尖的位置。<br/>难能可贵的是，他保留了年少时好奇和喜欢探索的精神，但他已经不是那个幼稚的少年了。</p>
<p>Erik后来也离开了工厂，带着一批工友打算去创业，他们这样的熟练工在改良技术上有着巨大的优势。</p>
<p>轮船到达彼岸的汽笛在鸣响，每每使得Charles回忆起在铸钢厂邂逅那个男人的点点滴滴。</p>
<p>这是Charles在离家出走的那一刻就注定好的。<br/>阴差阳错，却又退无可退。<br/>他们收获了最宝贵的成长，使得他们足以面对接下来的一切挑战。</p>
<p>Charles和Erik已经约定好，他们要在浪漫之都的巴黎来一场盛大的求婚。</p>
<p>是的，他们的心都已经一去不返。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.关于叛逆查查：这一点我本人其实挺能relate的，而且我相信很多人在去大学之前可能都会有成长上的困惑（1950s GAP Year的概念还没产生吧，笑）。我之前在学SAT的时候认识一个在北美GAP了一年的同学，她的思维方式的确在这段可以用于独立思考的时间里产生了很多变化，我很庆幸她正在追逐自己的音乐梦想。</p>
<p>2.关于炼钢厂，我参考了油管的两段视频</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uRnHfHppIXs</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hlfqggGOZw</p>
<p>3.少年感的两个人真的太好吸了，好爱这种少年情事。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>